The life of a Poet
by appledagger7
Summary: moving away from happiness is hard, and losing ones mind is Harder, Poet moves from her happy quient life and lives in a new city and culture, but when her neighbor becomes more persistant in knowing her past and secrets, she ends up being thrown into a world she didnt want to know. i own nothing except Poet and my other characters.this is OOC
1. insecurties

Poet loved living in Montana the wide open air, the soft blue skies, she loved the way her long dark brown locks flowed in the cool breeze of the wind, so when her father told her they would be moving to Japan because his company needed him there on a five year program for the new software he designd she wasn't as happy about it. She was 17, young wild and free. To leave the rolling hills of Montan and open spces she wasn't to plesed. In fact she ws so distressed and for good reason. She would miss her friends, her home town and most importnanly her Horse. Poet had a beautiful horse, his name was Goldie only for the fact he ws an all white stallionwith the most beautiful gold eyes. Not a brown color but a real warm liquid gold. She pouted bitterly and as the months in Kapan flew she tried not to think about it.

Poet was in her tree house, which was a large lmost extravigent thing, it had two sloors and looked like a comfy house sitting in a very large tree. It was brought from home. She adored it, the tree itself was a large shade tree and hid the tree house easily unless one was looking for it. Poet was currently in the tree house her hands holding thick paintbrush she was speading the color over the cloth in a manner in which only a mster artist could make, her soft hands coated with paint streaks. She had on a long sleeve white button up shirt covering her gangly arms. She wore jean shorts nd a purple undershirt, she was barefoot, her usual tanned skin was pale because Jpan wasn't as warm and sunny as Montana. Poet didn't nedd to crouch she was short for her age mking her seem younger then she was, but her face nd her body said otherwise. Poet looked with bright eyes at her painting, her soft lvander hues brining a vision to life, her body coursed with endorpins ntural high she received when she painted, or sang or danced. Poet never had a reson to experiment with illeagal substances, she could derive pleaseure from life itself. Her long darn brown hair held up in a messy bun. She wiped a bit of persperation from her brow leaving a white paint mark on her face. She was so into her cretion. So into her art and her world she didn't realize her father had been calling her in for dinner. It wasn't until he was physicaly there that she noticed his presence.

"Poet"

She looked upi at him and stared his deep green eyes smiled at her, his face wethered and warn from his work, his shoulders hunched foward due to constant slouching at a computer desk. His neck had an anterior drag to it, and he would often get neck pain and had hard times turning. His dark blonde hair smiled at his only daughter.

"Poet its time for dinner"

"Oh sorry dad"

"It's ok I invited our new neighbors over"

"Oh ok"

She said and placed down her paint utnesials and walked down.

"How are you feeling dad?"

"Im alright im glad your home"

"I aint going no where"

"I know and with me working all the time in havnt spent any quality time with you"

"Really dad im fine"

Poet said going inside, she went into the kitchen and headed to the first cabinet on the left, it was a large place, soft off white and marbole black kitchen, it was modern for Japan not triditional at all. Poet mostly spent her nights alone eating ramen, or popcorn. Dad wasn't much of a cook, and Poet didn't eat much, she wasn't skinny, she had some curve and baby fat, but she was the type that preferes a bacon double cheese burger slathered in fried onions and a plate of greesy hot fries over a salad. She hated vegitable absolutly dispised them. Healthy food was often filled with worse chemicals then the burger. So shed rather have a heart attack then ecoli. Poet set the table, the plates werent fancy just bowels and plates most of them were glass and had pictures of daises and roses on them. She set the table which hadnt been in any use since they moved in. mot of the time her father was eating late in the office or not home at all. It was clean because she didn't do anything to dirty it simple, dusting and cleaning.

"How many are coming?"

"Well a friend from work, his wife and two kids"

"pluse us."

She said and set the table, Poet didn't care about meeting new people, she missed Montana, most of her drawings were of home, she placed the ornaments for holding hot food on the table, her father had made his famous homemade speghttie and meat balls. With cheesey garlic bread and a freshly tossed seacer bacon salad, which Poet wouldt touch and made sure to keep far from her side of the tabble. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands to her elbows and stood there watching the running water, she had been zoning out lately, time had been slipping from her she would stare at a small crack in the wall, or even a speck of durt on the floor and when she looked up four hours had passed. It was beginning to nag at her but she wouldn't let her father know. He would worry and the poor man was fragile as it was. At the moment she stared at a water stain it was small and almost a white ring, she stared at it a blatnelt blemish on a flawless chrome finish. Poet stared and jumped when her fathers hands touched her shoulder.

"Poet?"

"Dad"

She said and smiled he looked at her slightly concerned she blinked people suddenly filled her kitchen, she blinked at the, and shook her self.

"Im sorry I was thinking"

She said and turned off the water, when had they gotten there? She smiled giving her fathers hand a reassuring squeeze, she smiled at them

"Poet this is Heritio he wroks in my office, his Wife Sheori, their sons, Kokoda, and Suichi"

Poet smiled waving at them her fingers were in the beginning stages of pruning, she was there for awhile as she looked at the time she realized it was about to be six, where did the time go? She menatlly wondered if a small gnome was running around in tights stealing peoples times from them, she knew that was unlikely but as a child her imagination flurished and that's what she invisioned.

They all sat down.

"Poet what a lovely name,"

"Thank you yours too Sheori"

Poet said but she didn't want to mention the fact that she didn't know any Japanese and had no idea what the name meant in english.

"How old are you dear?"

"Im 17"

"Oh Suichi just turned 18 not too long ago, he's single you know"

"Mother"

Poet stared at the blushing red head she ahdnt realised their appearences until that moment, she stared he was almost feminine something about his presence reminded Poet of a feline, he was slender, tall, with long red hair, it looked to red, she stared it was natural and that was hard to belive her observant eye found his red roots and stared, either he had an amazing colorest or that was all him, his gree eyes were bright vibrent and reminded Poet of the fresh green hills in Montana she got solomn thinking about her home, and the companion she left behinde. But she left Goldie with grandpa so she knew he was safe. Poet was always easy to read but was hiding it well lately.

"Do you attend the University of Tokyo?"

"No I am going to an arts school, I don't know how to say the name without butchering it so im not going to try, its three trains away from here"

"Oh how lovely"

Poet smiled Sheori was kind charaismatic, she lured you in with her charm and her loving gaze, and as the evening came to dessert Poet found herself revealing more to this woman then she should have.

"This was such a lovely dinner, please Poet come to the house anytime"

She said and leaned in as if to whisper.

"Suichi is home most of the afternoon, I know he could use some company"

She said causing the red head to match his hair.

"Yes I will think about it, Thank you Sheori"

"Your welcome dear, im home a lot as well."

"Please mother you need your rest"

"IM fine Suichi"

She said and walked out with them while the men talked modems and processors. Poet cleaned up urdgeing her dad to go to bed, she was done with the table and on the dishes when she looked outside she head something, she turned off the water and walked to the window she stared, looking at her tree house it was dark the same as always but something about it was foreboding, like that feeling one gets when realizing your alone and your body becomes more aware of its surrounding. Poet stared she closed the window locking it and stared at the tree house never leaving its gloomy aura. She blinked and then something beebed she looked up and stared it was close to 3 am she sighed finished what she was doing and headed up stairs to try and sleep.


	2. teasing is fun when not from your mother

Suichi Minimono had his share secrets, a former blood thirsty demon thief for one, fusing his soul with a human embryo and taking over said human's life. Deceiving his mother and all those he loves, using his demonic energy to spring fourth plants that would have no other chance of survival. His leaf green eyes examined the soil expectantly; his goal currently was to make orchids for his mom. She had been admiring them and using his extended talents he decided to surprise her, a tiny spark and a green bud sprouted, he smiled softly but behind his small façade he was jubilant even as a human they had their moments of honor and pride, yet as a demon it was more about knowing your better than everyone else, he would never say these things out loud, that was not his place, Meek honest good hearted Suichi. Calm on the outside his minds thoughts and knowledge wrapped in layers of well organized fact, much like an onion one could never know what he truly thought. As the great fox demon Yoko Kurama he was a man of leisure, gaining power and women tossing aside females as he did his enemies. A life Kurama has accepted and renounced all at once. As Suichi he has, value in his family, his life, as Yoko he had shiny trinkets and tasteful women few friends even fewer allies. His passions worldly and meaningless as his life in the human world progressed, a new alter ego emerged, a mixture of both Suichi and Yoko. Kurama fighter for the good, a threat and if need be a friend Kurama looked up processing and thinking calculating how much time would be needed to grow the orchids so that his mother wouldn't need to wait long. As he processed the information he heard his door open to the large green house he dwelled in he looked up and smiled kindly.

"Hello Mother"

"Suichi Poet is coming for tea would you be so kind as to go get some milk? I've enough but I don't want to run out"

"Of course mother I will step out shortly"

She smiled and looked around taking in his lovely gardens.

"They are coming out so beautifully Suichi"

"Thank you mother, do not fret I will get the milk"

She walked out happily and Kurama stared after the woman, she was happy and he was glad she was happy. Tea with Poet became common since the dinner several weeks ago, Poet was a strange creature in herself, she wasn't overly polite as most Japanese females, she wasn't brash and stupid as most Americans. Poet was blunt almost to the point of being rude however she was nice to his mother and that's all Kurama wanted. At first he thought her odd and a cause for concern her bedroom window is directly across from him so Suichi saw her more then he cared to admit. Poet was not shy and often would walk around her room naked for an hour before dressing; it was a shock when he opened the window to let in some light and looked across seeing a bare naked female. He had seen many females before. As Yoko he was a womanizer, and as Suichi many woman offered him and he took some offers on occasion if only to sedate the urges Yoko had so as not to take over. Poet was drying her hair with a towel standing in her window way, she hadn't noticed him and if she had she gave no indication she cared. Her body was curved in the right places even overly curved. He wondered why he had only seen those clear curves on dominate women of breeding in demon world, and the result of years of corsets in the human world. The way she layered her clothing made her look bigger, thicker but she was toned, her legs were her best quality she had great legs, long and even though her torso was short in the right clothing she looked amazing. When she finally dressed he was surprised at how lazy she was in her routine. Deodorant was an afterthought, Socks first then panties and a sports bra, She put on shorts and several large men shirts, and didn't bother to comb her hair just threw it up. After that she stopped and stared at something in her room from the angle he couldn't tell what it was but she was so transfixed on it she looked lost. It bothered him he didn't know why but as he watched her stare her entire body tensed. It was in full on attack mode as if she was prepared for some unknown enemy. It stayed that way she stared at that single spot. Her eyes looked empty void of any emotion and his senses knew something was wrong. She was stood there and he stared he was getting anxious after twenty minutes went by he decided to say something and stepped to the window.

"Poet"

She didn't respond, she gave no inclination she heard him speaking and that bothered him, he was contemplating if he should do something when his mother called him down, an hour later she came for tea and said nothing of the incident.

Poet arrived after Suichi had left she was sitting with Sheori as they chatted about art and Paris, Poet wanted to go to Paris and see the world. She wanted to run naked in the fields of Ireland. Poet had many dreams and reminded Sheori of herself. Poet smiled taking the small sweet cookies.

"Poet doesn't your mother miss you?"

"I don't know anything about my mother, she left us when I was just a few days old, so it's been Dad and I ever since, well except for Bunny and Joe, my grandparents."

"I'm so sorry to hear that"

Poet shrugged

"Some people aren't cut out to be parents, I get it but it would be nice you know"

She said smiling and Sheori smiled back.

"When I was younger Suichi's father and I went to Paris for our honeymoon, we made love on the Eiffel tower."

"Sheori!"

"Mother!"

Poet looked up seeing Suichi he walked in at that moment and she saw a red faced male embarrassed.

"We did Suichi in fact that's when you were conceived"

Kurama was so red in the face he didn't know what to say.

"That is also where I lost my virginity"

A cup fell and Poet was laughing it was hilarious to her, Suichi seemed so prissy and proper she thought it was funny.

"Mother must you really be telling a 16 year old girl this"

"IM 17 I will be 18 in a few short weeks Suichi, and I believe I know all about sex, the penis enters the vagina and the men ejaculate into the female."

His eyes widened

"Yes I'm familiar with the reproductive system, as well."

He said turning away Poet felt he was uncomfortable and decided to have some fun,

"Have you ever looked at your son and think really? That's the sperm that won?"

"Often, he looks like his father, though his eyes are much more green."

"Maybe you should have had a girl if he's such a woman about casual sex"

_If only they knew_

He thought and smiled at the two woman Poet looked at him eyes narrowed, he stared many a time he has seen a woman with those eyes, in his Yoko life. The eyes of a teasing woman, he knew she wanted to play, and the Youkai inside him peeked interested. Poet smirked her full lips in a wry smile. Her bottom lip pouted out on one side, she opened her mouth to start a sentence when his cell phone rang, and it didn't help the situation. It was an American song about sex.

_I bet the neighbors know my name, my, my my name, I bet the neighbors know my name. my, my, my name._

Kurama blushed that was not his usual right tone she raised a brow.

"Well Suichi I guess there is more to you then we thought"

He looked at his phone to see it was his friend and knew the former spirit detective had something to do with this ring tone.

"Excuse me mother it's Yusuke"

"Oh I hadn't realized it was that type of friendship Suichi"

He blushed knowing his mother was teasing and he would have to have a word with him later on. Poet was laughing heartily and smiled her eyes blazed with humor.


	3. Have a drink

Suichi Minimono also known as Kurama walked idly toward his friend's house. Yusuke and his Fiancé Keiko Yukimora owned their own little home and invited the fox demon posing as a human to join them for dinner. He stared at the medium sized house he could smell the other guests, all demons all friends and allies. He smiled dinner it seemed was an understatement a full out party was happening inside and he could hear the loud music and smell the alcoholic drinks as the ethanol invaded his nasal cavity assaulting his delicate sense.

He entered the house and smiled seeing old comrades, Jin the wind master who by the looks of it was already tipsy floating upside down and drinking out of a beer bong. Hiei another friend sat annoyed at a window sill. He was angry for being asked my his darling sister Yukina to come and he didn't dare leave her alone or keep his eye on off her while she chatted with Kazuma Kuwabara the only human in the house other than Keiko.

"Hey everyone fox boy finally made it, about time I thought you would never be here in time"

"Yes I was having a conversation with mother"

He explained to his already belligerent friend.

"Hey look at that, do you see that beautiful girl right there? I'm goanna marry that, and she's all mine"

Yusuke said his breath reeking of rancid hops and other alcoholic scents it smelled strongly of stale green olives with a vinegar scent.

"Yes I'm well aware of that; my mother will not be joining in the festivities she will be working'

"Your mom is an A class lady, it's a shame she wasn't younger I think Chuu would make, would make a great pare, unlike Jin you loser"

"Ah Uremshi!"

Yusuke was slurring and repeating himself that Kurama had no idea what he was talking about.

"I should be going"

"What but I just got here you can't leave"

Yusuke said causing the red head to blush he thanked Keiko for inviting him and made it to the door when a certain angry little fire boy glared at him.

"I don't think so try leaving me with these buffoons and you're going to lose more than your precious red locks fox"

"Honestly Hiei it's a party enjoy yourself"

"I'll enjoy slitting your throat"

Kurama grimaced he knew better than to tango with the small boy at the moment he sighed and went to the couch and sat down turning away the offer of drinks and thanking them for offering. Yusuke pulled him boy his long red locks

"Yusuke."

"Your turn on the beer pong"

"Yusuke"

He said when Yusuke shoved the hose on his mouth and held him down making him drink five bottles of liquor, Kurama grimaced feeling loose and comfortable he didn't want to, Yoko had been trying to take over lately due to Poet's arrival and now that Kurama was weak enough to become intoxicated Yoko could come out to play.

Kurama awoke with a pounding headache he took out a leaf and licked it dissolving the headache to a small ache he looked around confused this was not his normal bedroom, and it was not the bedroom he inhabited in the temple that belonged to Genki. He stared when his eyes fell on a familiar silhouette he stared as she stared back at him her eyes looking over him her face in a blank stare.

"Poet."

"You got more balls on you then I thought you did red"

He stared confused she looked at him her face flawless a smear of white paint on her chin but she was still beautiful even in this bright light the left side of her lip twitched he stared at her.

"I wasn't going to let your mom see you in this drunken state, you were so messed up you didn't even know which house was yours"

He blushed embarrassed she was looking at the leaf he pulled out of his pocket or wherever it came from. He stared she reached for it her smooth hands snatching it her delicate fingers held it up and away from her face.

"Why would you lick a leaf I mean sure it has some qualities but a leaf?"

She questioned and stuck out her pink tongue it traced the same path his did and he shivered Yoko in him was excited her tongue touched something his did she grimaced and tossed the leaf with an air of defiance.

"That's gross"

He smiled human taste buds were not as developed she looked at him.

"So your girlfriends do that?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion and stared confused she smiled her full lips ready to make a snide remark but it didn't come instead she angled to the left. Kurama watched her movement and stared at his face. His bright eyes widened. His neck was littered in bruises hickies and bite marks he was shirt less he had deep scratched in his and there was red lipstick. He smelled himself and glared it was Yusuke and Jin's scent those two were jokesters.

"Excuse me Poet I have to go murder some friends on mine"

"I can help you get rid of the bodies, you know chemicals and stuff"

He stared at her she stared back, she was serious he smiled

"Thank you Poet that won't be necessary there won't be anything left to get rid of"

She shrugged at him.

"Friends help you move, real friends help you move a body"

He smiled and even chuckled she smiled and turned to the window she vomited he could hear her retching and she coughed he stood up concerned when he smelled the blood. He placed a hand on her.

"Don't touch me!"

It was dark demonic in sound she pulled away and breathed in he stared concerned

"I'm fine you should go now"

"Poet"

"I said leave"

It was her plain cold tone he stared she looked at him glaring and left, Poet waited and after he was gone she fell to her knees, her stomach shuttered it hurt she felt as if someone made her swallow razor blades and she breathed in the pain was so intense she wore a long sleeve plan white shirt and blue jean shorts her body began to perspire she waited until the fit was over and looked up her eyes hard. She needed to see a doctor; first there was the losing track of time now every few weeks her stomach felt as if it was tearing apart and she puked blood. She wouldn't go she knew whatever it was had to be bad. And bad news sucked for her.


End file.
